


The New Chapter

by ESylfaen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESylfaen/pseuds/ESylfaen
Summary: What happens to a dreamer after their death?





	The New Chapter

"Where am I?" I thought, and immediately got angry. 

If I can think, then it means I'm alive. And that means I've been revived.

"How dare you?!" I thought angrily. I didn't commit suicide to be brought back to this cruel world! If they only knew how hard it was for me to finally jump under the coming train. I would even feel somehow proud of my achievement, if it wasn't for being in this world again. 

Suddenly I felt a breathe of warm wind on my face. It became clear that I'm not in the city I tried to die in - it was quite a could autumn there.

I gathered all the strength that was left in me - a lot more than I thought it would be - and opened my eyes. 

I couldn't believe them.

It was exactly the world I've seen in my dreams and wrote fairytales about. I knew it the moment I saw it. 

\- H-how... - I tried to form a sentence, but it seemed that I forgot my motherlanguage and both of other two languages I could speak. For the first time in forever the unbearable stone that had seemed to replace my heart, lungs and soul started getting lighter. 

I turned my head to soak up more of the picturesque landscape, and my heart skipped a beat. And another one. And two more. 

There she was. The girl I made up. Smiling at me.

Tears began running down my cheeks even before I entirely realised it was her. I tried to get up, and for the first time in forever I didn't have any difficulties with it. I dashed towards my beloved imaginary friend. She opened her arms to welcome me, but certainly didn't expect I'd hug her that tight. 

I felt her. Felt her breath on my skin, felt her heartbeat, felt the warmth of her hands, felt her fluffy hair under my cheek. She was real. 

\- Nasu-chan... - she wispered gently, pressing her cheek against my hair.

Her voice was exactly like I had always wanted it to be. I finally accepted the fact that I got into the best dream, the fact that everything I lived through is now far behind. And I let it go. I wept and sobbed like never before, and with every shed tear the weight was going off of me. Lightness and happiness started filling me to replace it.

And Enaya didn't stop holding me, she didn't step back. She kissed my cheek and waited for me to calm down. 

\- I missed you so much.. - she kept saying while stroking my hair.

When I did calm down and let her look into my eyes, she smiled again. Her bright green eyes were sparkling with joy. She took my hand and pulled me forward, leading me somewhere. I was so happy that I couldn't say a word and just followed her.

We walked down a hill and through the valley, crossed a little wood, coming to a bridge, after which a great city spread, all white and fair. After wandering through nice narrow streets we reached the sea. All the time I couldn't stop clenching Enny's hand. 

The girl led me to the pier to show me something she was proud of. It was a great ship. I knew what it was, because I made it up with my own mind, but it still seemed greater. A ship that could travel both on water and in the air. Its solar sails were glittering under sun beams.

I finally got the power to produce words. 

\- Enny, it is gorgeous, - I smiled and placed my chin on her shoulder. - You are a great sailor, if you can control it. And I know you can. 

Enaya blushed and opened her mouth - obviously, she wanted to tell me about some of her adventures, as there appeared a playful fire in her eyes, but then stopped herself, having understood something. 

\- You know, Nasu-chan.. We're actually a bit late to some meeting.. We'd better go, because she doesn't like to wait, - the girl touched my nose with her finger. 

I immediately guessed who she was talking about, and everything inside of me started fluttering.

"And where is He?" I wondered, remembering my stories.

Enaya blushed more. "At the palace. He was not sure it would be good to meet you just now".

We walked along the bank and got to an open terrace. We had to wait for a couple of minutes, and I got carried away with watching the waves down below, when a deep voice broke the silence.

\- You're terribly late. We have even had a walk.

I turned to the voice to see the woman of my dreams. I have never been in such an awe. I have always loved her, I knew she was a beauty, but still her appearance was absolutely stunning for me. I just stood there looking into her warm, brown, amazingly breathtaking eyes. 

A proud smirk appeared on her face, and I was sure it was her. My Akemi, my Queen. Beautiful, strong, proud - and happy. After a while of staring I noticed a man beside her and felt ashamed of not noticing him before. It was K. , Akemi's husband. He gently held her hand, twisting their fingers. 

I thought I would explode with happiness.

\- You're here! - I cried, - And you're together.. I knew it, I knew it all along!

I rushed towards them, pulling Enaya with me, and gave them a tight hug.

\- I remembered all of you every single day, every single hour, I believed in you, I called you, and you're here.. You are real! - I was totally overwhelmed. I had never been so happy in my life, and was really very glad I had decided to kill myself that early.

Here it was, my family that loved me, the place where I belonged.

I finally forgot all the misfortunes of my life on Earth. At last I didn't care a bit about the world I had left. 

We spent the day walking around, chattering, laughing and visiting the best sights of the city. Finally, we came to the palace, where Enny, Akemi and K. lived and ruled the country from. There we had dinner, I was shown to my room - it was connected to the Enny's one - and then we danced, and played, and had a fabulous time all together. 

When the sun had already set, Enny led me out of the castle and into the dark garden nearby. As we were walking, it was getting darker - too quickly for it to be because of the coming night. After a couple of minutes I could see nothing but soft light coming off of Enny's hair and skin. Being a little afraid, I asked:

\- Why is it so dark?

Enny stopped and clenched my hand tighter. Turning to me, she answered:

\- In the beginning it is always dark.


End file.
